


Gossip (english)

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (English) [7]
Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something off about Elphaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip (english)

"Elphie?"

"Mm?"

"Is something wrong? You just stopped talking mid-sentence and you are... well, dark green" asked Elsa worried.

"No, it's nothing" answered the other, hiding hastily behind her butterbeer jar.

"We know!" exclaimed a grinning head peeping from behind Elphabas seat.

"We saw it all" confirmed another head with a telltale smile.

"Ugh, no..." muttered the brunette hitting her head with the table.

"Ugh yes" replied the first head, getting up from his table -body and all- and seating beside her.

The other boy followed his partners example and sat with Elsa.

"And here I was, thinking the 'El's told everything to each other."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and turned to his newly acquired seatmate.

"Let it out, Tibbet, you're dying to do it."

In front of her, Elphaba, still with her head on the table, mumbled something and Crope, by her side, chuckled.

"You see, miss Queen" started Tibbett "it turns out that this morning a handsome gentleman invited our dear miss Thropp to the Yule Ball."

Immediately the blonde turned to the back of The Three Brooms, were said "handsome gentleman" should be, judging by her friends reaction.

"The poor boy stammered so much that I thought he was trying to mimic Quirrel."

"But that wouldn't make sense, he is not from our school, he never met Quirrel" added Crope.

Swiftly, Elsa discarded the Hogwarts students, in the pub.

"But well, aside of that little speaking problem, Elphie's got herself the perfect knight in shinning blue armor, I'm almost jealous."

"Hey!"complained Crope.

"I said 'almost', sweetheart" soothed Tibbett.

"Blue armor?" mumbled Elsa to herself, ignoring the to gryffindors "Elphie? Are you going to the Ball with Fiyero Tigelaar?"

The green skinned raised her head at last.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know..." she answered, looking behind her housemate.

Elsa turned around to see what her friend was looking at and smiled. Elphaba wouldn't go alone to the Ball.

"You're turning dark green again" teased Crope.


End file.
